customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmo Saves Christmas 1996 Aired on PBS (December 2, 1992)
(The captives yet look concerned as Warlock nears them) * Kris: Look, uh, before you let me in, would you warn your tree friends to let me loose for a second? See, I have something for you. * Warlock: What is this? A trick?! * Kris: Oh dear, oh dear, Sir Mr. Warlock, or may I call you Winter? * Warlock: (crosses arms) Mr. Warlock, if you please! * Kris: Well, I managed to save one little toy, and I'd like you to have it. * (Hearing that, the wizard is stunned) * Warlock: You...you wish to give me a present? A...a toy? * Kris: (nods) Yes, sir. * Warlock: But nobody ever gives mean old Warlock a toy. * Kris: I'd like to start a new custom, if you'd just call off..... * Warlock: What? (realizes) Oh, oh, yes. * (He chuckles a bit) * Warlock: Yes, of course, but you mustn't mind the tree monsters. Their bark is worse than their bite. * (He laughs hysterically at his own joke) * Warlock: Their bark is worse than their bite! Ha ha ha ha! * (Kris and Topper only give dry looks, making him stop) * Warlock: (to the trees) Willy Willow, Peter Pine, release the Kringle. * (Well, the two are released) * Warlock: (points) No tricks now. * Kris: No, no, sir, Mr. Warlock! * (He digs in his coat pocket and pulls out a little train, to Warlock's further surprise) * Warlock: A choo-choo? * (He hands the toy to him and he hugs it tightly, kissing it multiple times) * Warlock: I always wanted one. * (As he holds the train, Kris and Topper begin to notice something different happening to his skin) * Kris: What's that? * (His icy blue skin fades and in an instant, it changes to a normal person's skin, and that isn't all. He is a bit smaller and more beautiful, his hair is not icy but it is white, his nose is smaller and no longer pointy, his hands are no longer bony, and even his teeth are normal without any fangs sticking out. Warlock sniffs a bit) * Warlock: My icy heart, (puts hand over heart) it's melting. * (Kris holds out his hand in friendship) * Kris: Look, Mr. Warlock. * Warlock: (shakes his hand) Well, please, call me Winter. * Kris: (eyes widen) Winter? * (He laughs happily) * Winter: Yes, suddenly, my entire outlook has changed from bad to good. * Kris: (grins) Great! * (The penguin nods in agreement, but then Winter sighs as he places the train away) * Winter: Ah, but will it last? I really am a mean and despicable creature at heart, you know. It's so difficult to......really change. * Kris: Difficult? * (He laughs at this) * Kris: Why, look here, changing from bad to good's as easy as taking your first step. * (He begins marching merrily as he sings a new song) * Kris: (sings) Put one foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking across the floor. * (He spins around a bit before heading to an icy wall, which oddly enough has a door that Kris opens, while dancing) * Kris: (singing) Put one foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking out the doooooOOOOR!!!!